Three's a Crowd Four's a Party Five is
by auspizien
Summary: A hotel room, a bought set of handcuffs, a Marine Captains uniform and Zoro is ready to convince his hot pirate of a prisoner to talk. Marines burst in on the tip pirates rented the room and insist on helping their Captain with the interrogation. Bondage, DP, Orgy, RP. Notes: For the zosankink meme on livejournal, dreamwidth and tumblr.


**Title: Three's a Crowd. Four's a Party. Five is...**

**Author: auspizien**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanjixOCxOCxOC**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: ****A hotel room, a bought set of handcuffs, a Marine Captains uniform and Zoro is ready to convince his hot pirate of a prisoner to talk. Marines burst in on the tip pirates rented the room and insist on helping their Captain with the interrogation.**

**Notes: Written for the zosankink_meme on livejournal, dreamwidth, and tumblr. **

* * *

The rope had been obtained with absolutely no trouble; stolen from the stock in the hold on their ship. The Marine Captain's outfit had been relatively easy as well; with all the battles and forays with Marines there had been the occasional dead Captain on the deck after a fight. Luffy had kept a few of the outfits for his own personal entertainment and Nami had allowed it stating that they might come in handy for undercover missions. The cuffs had been a little harder, but when they reached port at a small Marine town they were able to procure a pair from a pawn shop – though the owner had given them a curious yet knowing look. With a hotel rented, and all the necessities supplied the fun began.

Sanji had told Zoro that he had filled out the uniform perfectly, but Zoro desperately wanted to disagree as he pulled on the Marine Captain's jacket, letting it hang off his shoulders as he did up the clasp to keep it from falling off. The shoes fit well enough, though the nylon pants were a fair bit tight around his ass and junk; though a heated looked from Sanji had stopped his complaining instantly.

The shirt however was another story. Clearly not tailored to fit someone of his build, he had barely been able to get his shoulders to fit in the frame of the shirt and while the buttons had done up easily enough at his torso, his chest had been far too wide for the shirt. Instead he had been forced to leave the top half completely undone as his pectorals just wouldn't fit under the fabric.

Glaring down at Sanji part of him wondered why he was going through this small bit of outfit humiliation when Sanji was able to sit on the bed in his normal three piece suit attire. Leg crossed over the other as he watched Zoro with a hungry smirk and Zoro became infinitely grateful that it was his turn to tie the fucking blond ass up. Hands already cuffed in front of himself as he watched Zoro with a taunting look.

Zoro scowled at Sanji's silent goading, reaching out and grabbing Sanji's jaw in a hard grip. Part of him was playing the part of their role-play, but the other part wanted to punish the blond for making him wear this ridiculous get up.

"Where's your Captain, you filthy pirate?"

Sanji flashed his teeth awardingly, "You Marines must be fucked in the head if you think asking is just going to get you an answer. You should know pirates don't give in to your whims that easily."

Zoro snorted derisively as his grip tightened at the muscles near the back of Sanji's jaw forcing his mouth open, "I expect you to know that if you don't tell me you're going to be in a world of pain."

Sanji just grinned through the painful grip and Zoro released the hold with a rough shove and a huff.

"Though I guess pain doesn't really seem to affect you," Zoro stated calmly as he gently grasped the blond's bearded chin and tilted the pirates face up to make him meet his eyes, "So maybe something a bit different?"

Zoro wasn't one of pleasantries when it came to this game. He liked to take control quick and get them both undressed as soon as possible. Already taking the opportunity to divest the blond of his pants and taking a sick pleasure of ripping Sanji's shirt off due to the cuffs being in the way. Sanji made a whined complaint and raised his leg in annoyance. It was quickly taken up in a strong, firm grip.

"Ah. Ah." Zoro tutted mockingly as he pulled out the roll of rope, "We don't want you having too much liberty with those legs of yours."

Sanji broke character – for only a moment – to whine in arousal at the mention of being tied up. Zoro let the blond get away with that little slip up and instead set about tying Sanji's thighs to his ankles, making the rope just a little too tight, letting it bite the skin attractively. Sanji had to actually bite his lip from moaning appreciatively.

Once the ropes were all done Zoro leaned back slightly to survey his handiwork, and grin at the slutty, wanton state of the blond pirate. Just the knowledge that he'd soon be fucking that lean, pliant body was already sending Zoro over the edge and testing his patience with this fucking role-playing game – not that the game wasn't sexy as fuck – but there was only so much naked Sanji he could stand before he needed to do something.

Zoro took the black clothe from his pocket and tied it sharply around the base of Sanji's dick, making sure it was tight enough that the man wasn't going to come, but loose enough that it didn't hurt – too much. Though it didn't seem to affect Sanji much as he licked his lips and rocked his hips lightly; clearly enjoying the bound situation.

"Clearly this isn't getting through to you." Zoro flicked the sensitive head of Sanji's cock and relished in the twitch of pain followed by the needy groan, "You're enjoying this far too much."

Flipping the blond over with one hand he enjoyed the freedom of being able to shove the leggy blond down into the sheets without risk of getting a donkey kick to the gut. Revelling in the perfectly exposed ass of the man as he dragged an appreciative hand across one cheek, before pulling back and striking it sharply. Sanji shocked cry and tightening ass was the perfect reward as he chuckled quietly.

Pulling a bottle of lube from his pocket he began slicking up his hands as he leaned forward to grunt into Sanji's ear hotly, "Guess I'm going to have to just show you who's in charge here."

"You can try." Sanji bit back angrily, muscles in Sanji's ass still clenching lightly as he seemed to be recovering from the slap to his rear. Skin already turning a beautiful shade of pink in the shape of Zoro's left hand.

Rolling his eyes at the blond's behaviour he grabbed the previously abused cheek, squeezing it harshly before pulling it back and revealing the blond's dusky, quivering hole. Smirking, he trailed a lube up finger over the entrance and enjoyed the way Sanji's body was obviously unconsciously opening up to the intrusion. Damn, the game really pushed his limits with his acting; he was getting tempted to discard this outfit and just fuck the blond.

Knowing that stopping the game would also mean taking off the ropes, Zoro decided to stick through his acting as he grunted, "What a little whore of a pirate you are. Already opening up to me?"

"Fuck you." Sanji bit out, clearly not happy about it but making no move to stop Zoro from continuing.

Pressing the tip of his finger forward sharply he happily watched as he slid into the blond with little resistance, only teasing the blond with the tip for a moment as he decided he was going to drag this out for as long as he could. It didn't take long for the little bit of teasing to have Sanji rocking his hips back up and into Zoro's hand needfully, and he finally gave in and forced his finger all the way in.

Sanji squirmed immediately, though clearly biting his lip as Zoro abused his knowledge of Sanji's body to find his prostrate, stroking the gland harshly as he began to loosen the blond. Working a second finger in not long after as he began fingering the blond harshly, driving him face first into the bed with each grinding push from his hand.

Three fingers in and Zoro was tempted to break character – fuck but he wanted the blond so bad – the tightness around him was really starting to affect him. He quickly removed his fingers and flipped Sanji over so his face was in the bed spread and his ass was attractively in the air, a hip in Zoro's grip as his hand worked at the belt of his too tight Marine trousers.

The door burst open and Sanji looked up in complete frozen horror at the several Marines that stood in the doorway watching the entire scene. A brunette, a redhead and one with dark sultry blue stared in on the two pirates in utter confusion. Sanji's jaw dropped open in shock, and Zoro's hand absently fell away from his half undone belt.

Zoro's other hand clenched in quiet reassurance as he watched the Marines levelly. With Sanji currently tied up as he was the blond was in no position to fight, but if these lackeys really did try to oppose them Zoro would have them knocked out in under a minute. The only problem would be that their little escapade would be cut short and they would have to go back to the ship and save this for another time.

The expressions on the Marines face changed from their initial aggressive to shocked and there was a hint of interest on a couple of their faces. Sanji felt his cheeks heat up ever-so-slightly – damned dirty Marines, the lot of them.

"S-Sir!" A man in front with brown hair saluted Zoro sharply, "Apologies for intruding but there had been a tip that pirates had rented this room. But I see you've already commandeered him."

Both Zoro and Sanji started wide-eyed for a moment as the realization of the current situation actually settled in. The Marines were actually dumb enough to believe that Zoro – in his current state of dress – was in fact a Marine Captain. Zoro couldn't stop the small chuckle of ridiculousness if he tried and noted the lines of Sanji's back tightened in worry at Zoro's tone.

"Your names?" Zoro requested harshly, and grinned in absolute glee as they all stiffened at attention and called out their names. Fuck, but this was such a beautiful opportunity.

"Lance, sir!" The brunette was fairly short – only compared to the four other men in the room – but had Zoro's build which largely made up for it; his shirt was actually torn at the bicep so the cloth would fit around the muscle. His erratic, messy hair fell into his green eyes which stared widely at Zoro as though frightened he might have done something wrong by interrupting the Captain mid-interrogation.

The navy-haired man saluted in the same fashion, "Damien." He was definitely more of Sanji's build – although if it was even possible he was more lanky – with barely any muscle on him it made sense as to why he carried a gun while the other two were weaponless.

"Maverick." The final Marine didn't seem too concerned as he leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed watching Zoro with hard grey eyes. His red hair had been given the standard crew cut and the lack of hair showed the stark definition of his jawline. His build was average for that of a Marine, but he definitely looked confident in himself. "So he is a pirate?"

"Yes. I was trying to find the location of his Captain but he wasn't talking so I figured some force was in order." Zoro decided for the moment to play along and jerked Sanji's head back by his hair, "Little bitch still won't talk though."

A low growl permeated from deep in Sanji's throat but he otherwise remained silent. Zoro pulled Sanji back so the blond was flush to his chest and he quickly set to work on stroking the blond's stiff leaking member to distract the Marines as he whispered quickly into his ear, "You wanna do this or should I kill them?"

Sanji let tiny groaned out and arched his neck, hiding his mouth in the collar of Zoro's Marine Captain jacket so that the Marines wouldn't see his lips move, "I fucking love when you talk like that."

Zoro's hand continued its harsh strokes and the men were completely mesmerized, "Give an answer, dumbass."

"We're pirates." Sanji muttered low as his teeth began chewing on Zoro's earlobe, "Let's fuck with 'em."

Zoro grinned widely before glancing at the three drooling idiots, "Well, you just gonna stand there? Close the fucking door."

There was a moment where they stood dumbfounded, still half concerned with Zoro's powerful grip on the pirate's weeping erection but the door was quickly closed and locked as the three turned back to the two pirates with expectant hungry glances. Their Marine responsibility seemed to hold them back however and keep them frozen waiting for a command.

While Zoro was deciding exactly what he wanted to do with the three attractive men Sanji reached out his cuffed hands and beckoned the brunette forward. In a bit of a trance the Marine walked forward and Sanji reached out and hooked the chain of his cuffs around the brunette's neck and dragged him forward into a sloppy, messy and brutal kiss. The Marine looked to be in shock, but his eyes slowly slid shut as he began to enjoy the assault of that wicked tongue from the blond pirate.

The other two Marines were being good so far – undressing, but not moving to join – it seemed that Captain's orders were the law for them and that they were awaiting Zoro's commands. He couldn't stop the smirk that broke out across his face, the power he now had would make this very interesting indeed. But those blasted Marines could wait their turn; he was going to have bit of fun with this brunette first.

The Marine in question now had his hands tangled in Sanji's hair as he fought against the blond for some form of dominance in the kiss, though from the frustration in his brow Sanji was just teasing him. That was good – as long as Sanji was having fun he wouldn't stop this – he may have been the Captain at the moment, but Sanji held all the power. If the blond wanted to stop, the Marines would be unconscious on the floor before they even knew what hit them.

Zoro roughly grabbed the arm of the fairly muscular Lieutenant – Lance he thinks his name was – and pushed him down on the bed before lifting Sanji fully and placing him on the Marine's lap. Lance's eyes widened but he caught on fast and a grin stretched across his face.

Sanji wasted no time in undoing the Marines belt and working down the zipper. Zoro kept a hand tangled in Sanji's hair to give the illusion that he was forcing the blond into the task. Pants undone and dick freed from his boxers Zoro could hear Sanji swallow in anticipation and crawled forward on Lance's chest to angle himself over the cock.

Zoro ran a hand along Sanji's ass making sure it was lubricated enough before positioning him above Lance, one hand partially fingering the blond while the other held the Marine's cock.

"Good thing you're already prepared, huh?" Zoro whispered quietly, "Cause this might get a little rough."

Sanji snorted but didn't reply as he lowered himself onto Lance's cock, moaning wantonly as the Marine filled him. Zoro possessively watched the slow stretch Sanji's body took to accommodate the Marine's large member, loving the way the muscles in Sanji's back twitched and tightened as he slid further and further down. Spine arching slightly as the stretch was obviously a little overwhelming for him.

Though it didn't take long before Sanji seemed to gain control of himself and began to slowly rock himself down onto the Marine's cock, first powerful grind causing a gorgeous moan to slip from Sanji's mouth as well as Lance's. While Sanji seemed set on pleasuring himself Lance seemed to just be in a bit of shocked state, remaining under Sanji and rocking up into each downward thrust from the blond.

The other two Marine's watched with mouths agape, each holding their own cock and stroking slowly. The red head looked to be fairly calm, jacking himself slowly as he watched the show in enjoyment, the other – the blue-haired man – was leaning forward slightly and looked a little desperate.

Zoro took pity.

"You." Zoro pointed sharply at the blue-haired man, before motioning him to come closer. The Marine – Damien? – practically tripped over his feet to comply and stood on the other side of the bed as he waited for orders.

Zoro placed a hand on Sanji's back and shoved him forward roughly so he was level with Damien's erect dick, the tip throbbed in anticipation at how close Sanji was. The blond barely hesitated before leaning forward and licking the head teasingly, puckering his lips around the head and sucking lightly.

Damien groaned at the torturous teasing of Sanji's gorgeous lips – a pain Zoro knew all too well – as the blond continued to satisfy his cigarette craving by sucking on something entirely different. For a moment Zoro just watched as Damien's head fell back, his hands lightly tangling in blond hair, and his hips jerking forwards sporadically as though he was trying to hold himself back.

Lance – completely forgetting about fucking Sanji at the moment – stared directly up as Sanji sucked Damien's cock right above him. Eyes glued to Sanji as he slowly sucked on the head before finally taking pity and fully leaning in and engulfing the Marine's large, throbbing cock. Lance's gaze probably mimicked Zoro's as he watched the large shaft stretch Sanji's lips obscenely – eyes scrunching together as he took it as far as he could – Damien's strangled moan was a hint that Sanji had indeed just deep throated him.

Sanji's nose brushed up against the dark blue curls at the base of Damien's dick and he breathed in deep as though trying to get high of the musky scent before pulling away and beginning to bob his head in a slow, agonizing rhythm. Every so often Sanji would pull away completely to take a gasping breath before diving back down and each time Zoro saw a small flash of teeth and a blue eye winking at him through a veil of blond hair.

Zoro grinned. He was a greedy man; and a pirate to boot. When it came to sharing there was very little he would be willing to part with. Booze was solely his. As was his swords, his dream and his nakama. And so was Sanji. Sanji and him were different though; there was constantly a struggle, a dominance fight, and a need to taunt one another to see who would break first. And right now Sanji was taunting the fucking hell out of Zoro... And fuck if Zoro didn't enjoy it. Maybe he'd be okay with sharing; this one time.

"Go ahead." Zoro breathed quietly, only barely realizing how hoarse his voice was, "Fuck his face. He can take it."

Damien groaned in relief and gratitude as he his hands tangled roughly in Sanji's hair and tugged him forward sharply, crushing his pelvis right against Sanji's face. There was a gurgling grunt from the blond as he was clearly nearly choked by Damien, but Sanji seemed set on toughing it out, a scowl working in on his brow as he rolled his body into the next thrust from the blue haired Lieutenant. Body tightening around Lance as he pulled up and off the man, making the brunette keen in pleasure.

Zoro couldn't help but quietly chuckle as he watched the bound and cuffed blond completely control and pleasure the two Marine's. Legs still gorgeous bound as he used his entire body to rock himself down on Lance's red leaking cock, a wet slap resounding in the small hotel room as they connected. Cuffed hands for the moment braced on the bed, fingers gripping the sheets tightly as he rocked forward to take as much as Damien into his mouth as possible, Adam's apple bobbing he was clearly making an effort to swallow around the Marine's leaking cock.

A perfect cycle of slamming himself down onto Lance, before drawing away with tightened muscles as he drove himself forward into Damien. Working like a piston with perfect rhythm. Back and forth. Back and forth. Sanji's eyes were scrunched shut in his euphoria and Zoro was beginning to cringe in pain from the feeling of his dick pressing into the zipper of these way too fucking tight Marine pants. It seemed like he would need to join in soon because he was starting to get a little needy himself.

Lance was still staring up at the scene directly above him in complete awe, mouth agape in his pleasure as he watched the view of Sanji's swallowing Damien whole. No doubt it had to be a pretty good view, and after sending a glance up to Maverick still waiting in the corner Zoro decided he needed to get things back into motion and involve them.

Grabbing Sanji's hips roughly, he slammed the blond back down on the Marine's dick fully bring all three of the dumbass' back to his attention. Sanji released Damien's dick with a shocked scream of pleasure, clearly not expecting to have his rhythm interrupt so suddenly. Lance moaned in delight as his hands snapped to Sanji's waist to hold him in place, Damien's eyes were slightly crossed as he tried to understand why Sanji was no longer sucking his dick, and Sanji was glaring at Zoro through a curtain of hair.

With a smirk Zoro went about controlling the thrusting for a while and watched in satisfaction and only slight jealously as Sanji turned back to Damien, lips stretched over the throbbing cock of the other Marine and saliva began to trail from the corner of his mouth. Lance was lost in the feeling of Sanji around his dick, and Damien also looked completely overcome.

The red head looked painfully hard now – one hand grasping his dick as the other cupped his balls – his hands weren't moving however, as he seemed too scared to bring himself off just yet. Damn, it must've been fucking Christmas cause Zoro was feeling generous again.

"Maverick." Zoro commanded as he jerked his head toward Damien, "Prepare him."

Zoro tossed the Marine a small bottle of lube as the red head's eyes lit up happily already moving to Damien's side and squeezing a handful of lube onto his hand before throwing the bottle back onto the bed. As Maverick set up preparing the blue-haired Marine Zoro turned his attention back to Sanji, more than ready to finally get inside of the fucking sexy pirate.

Zoro squeezed a finger in along with Lance's dick and bit his lip in anticipation. Sanji must be enjoying this a little too much because he'd already loosened a lot more then Zoro had been expecting. He added a second finger and closed his eyes as he felt Lance's dick sliding against them and the hot walls of Sanji's ass tightening around them. Three fingers had Sanji grunting lightly and Lance laughed and grabbed Sanji's hips and thrusted up harshly.

"Look at the Marine Captain!" Sanji cooed tauntingly as he flicked his hair out of his face to glance back at Zoro, "So good at setting up an orgy! You Marine's must do this all the time; just sit around and suck each others dicks. It'd make a lot of sense considering you're dumb as sh-"

Zoro quickly thrust a third finger in to join the other two, abruptly cutting off Sanji's monologue with a garbled cry. That was way too close. Zoro almost laughed, and if he laughed at Marine joke no matter how dazed and horny these Marine's were – they'd know something was up.

A glance confirmed that Maverick was already balls deep inside Damien, holding the blue haired man possessively as he rocked himself deeper into the man. Damien's hands tangled in Maverick's hair, twisting and pulling aggressively and from the euphoric look on both their faces it was easy to assume that they had both wanted it for sometime.

Zoro mentally fist pumped; move aside Christmas, it was Valentine's day and he was fucking cupid.

Turning back to his blond he removed his fingers – none too gently – before slicking up his cock with what as left of the lube. Sanji looked back at Zoro with a look of complete anticipation and Zoro took a chance to let his want, longing and desperation show through for the man. Fuck, this whole role-play game hadn't gone the way either of them had intended and now here he was; so hard he could hardly think any more and about to double penetrate the hot blond pirate.

Closing his eyes at the surge of arousal, he gave himself a moment to calm himself before positioning himself behind Sanji, one hand gripping his hip readily as the other held his own cock, lining it up with Sanji's already penetrated hole. Zoro pushed the head of his dick against Sanji's ass, the muscle restricting due to Lance but was loose enough due to his aroused state. Inch by inch he slowly slid in and Zoro had to pause to breath at the tightness surrounding his cock, Sanji on the other hand looked blissful as his cuffed hands grabbed Lance's chest, nails digging into the pectorals.

Sweat was beginning to build on his brow and his hands were slick with a mixture of lube and perspiration. He quickly shucked off his coat with a jerk of his shoulders – not wanting to release his hold on Sanji – as he finally released his cock and gripped Sanji with both hands greedily. Allowing Sanji a small unspoken moment to prepare himself before driving himself forward sharply, though still not able to get as deep as he wanted.

An aroused cry and Sanji's arms giving out were his reward as Sanji's head dipped to the crook of Lance's neck as he seemed to be trying to recover from the harsh treatment. Zoro allowed him a moment as he let his head fall back with a tortured groan, no longer caring about breaking character or getting caught as he found himself finally inside his blond, and being squeezed so tight he was sure he was about to pass out.

Cautiously pulling out he pushed back in, the muscles slowly giving way to allow him to push in even deeper than before. He could feel the slide of Lance's dick on the underside of his cock and the squeeze of Sanji's ass on the top. Zoro finally stopped when he was fully seated in Sanji and his thighs were pressing against not only Sanji's but Lance's as well. Balls deep and impossibly tight Zoro could barely reign in his control, but he held on as he waited for Sanji to be ready.

After a few moments that felt like long hours of torture Sanji finally squirmed in the most delightful way to show that he was adjusted and ready. Zoro took absolutely no time to stall and immediately drew back before slamming his hips forward until they slapped heavily against Sanji's ass and his dick thrust deep inside the pirate's tight hole.

Maverick had once more positioned Damien back into front of Sanji, deep inside him as Damien almost seemed to preoccupied with the Marine currently fucking him to deal with Sanji. Maverick only sent Zoro a smirk before reaching around the lithe blue haired man to tangle his hands in Sanji's hair. Pulling Sanji forward roughly as he thrust forward sharply into Damien, pushing the leaner Marine forward until his cock was once more swallowed by Sanji's awaiting mouth. It seemed almost too much for Damien as he moaned out breathily from the stimulation.

Sanji almost seemed too overwhelmed to start up his old rhythm so Zoro happily decided to take control, hands gripping tightly as he pulled back his hips and drove forward, slamming the blond forward as his balls slapped wetly against Lance's. It was the most delicious sound as the slapping flesh mingled with Sanji's muffled desperate cry from around Damien's dick.

Zoro just smirked happily, as he continued to urge Sanji and the Marines into a rhythm. Slamming forward into Sanji, making the blond nearly choke himself on Damien's dick as the blue haired Marine was thrust forward by Maverick to cause him to gorgeously fuck Sanji's waiting face with his cock. It was messy, rough and so fucking perfect as Zoro realized that he wasn't going to last long.

There was a cacophonous mixture of moans and grunts from all the men but Zoro focused in on the perfectly muffled moans from his blond that he was currently fucking. Watching in pained arousal as saliva dripped from Sanji's jaw as it was clear that he was beginning to forget to breath while grinding his face onto Damien's dick. Eyes long ago shut as he seemed so lost in pleasure he was probably close to blacking out.

Continuing his harsh thrusts Zoro ignored his own collapsing restraint as he knew it was only a matter of moments before he would come, but needing to make sure Sanji was brought to completion first. Releasing one hand he smoothed it over the bruises he had left to the hip in his needy thrusts, slipping his hand around to rip off the black bandana and grab the blond's cock with a strong grip.

It seemed to be all Sanji needed to be tipped over the edge, entire body stiffening from the simple, strong touch as his orgasm washed over him. A long moan reverberated from his body, humming along the length of Damien's cock while his hips began to jerk in Zoro's grip as he came in long powerful streams across Lance's chest. Lance seemed completely unaware as he continued to match Zoro's thrusts as he rode up and into the blond, obviously eagerly milking himself and working through his own orgasm.

As Sanji's trembling continued and his orgasm seemed to be reaching its peak, Sanji's mouth slid away from Damien's cock as he completely collapsed forward on Lance and Zoro placed a reassuring hand on the blonds back, as he revelled in the intense tightening of the blond muscles as he gasped heavily through his orgasm. Completely disregarding Maverick and Damien as they seemed set on finishing each other off as Zoro remained mesmerized by the twitching and tightening of Sanji's body.

Zoro barely had the consciousness to glance and notice Maverick shoving Damien face first into the small bed as he continued to ram his hips into the Marine's muscled ass as his hand tangled in the blue hair to keep some control on the man. With his last care given to the wind Zoro finally let himself go at the knowledge he could bring himself to completion and stop caring about the other men in the room.

Hands possessively gripping at Sanji's shoulders, pulling the blond back harshly as he slammed himself forward, sliding into the slick, tight entrance. Wet with Lance's cum as he continued to fuck the Marine's dick into the opening as Sanji was clinging to the brunette desperately. Nails digging into the Marine's shoulders as Zoro continued his hard pounding, loving the way his thrusting was causing both men to cry out needily underneath him.

Lance's deep groans mixed with Sanji's breathy moans as he pleasured them both as he felt himself begin to reach his peak. Hot liquid mercury building in his lower gut as he let his eyes finally fall shut in the knowledge that he could release into Sanji with absolutely no need to hold back any more. Three sharp hard thrusts as he happily listened to Sanji's gasping pleas, felt the tightness squeezing him desperately and heard the sound of his lube slick balls slapping against Sanji's abused ass.

With one final hard thrust Zoro brought himself to completion, curling over Sanji's body – risking exposure of his true identity by wrapping an arm around Sanji waist in need – he latched his teeth onto the blond's shoulder to keep from accidentally screaming out Sanji's name. Arms squeezing impossibly tight as his upper body stilled, while his lower body trembled in the power of his release.

Pumping stream after stream into Sanji's pliant body as everything became a heady white in his pleasure. Barely able to register the skin he was biting or the body he was holding as the orgasm washed over him and left him breathless and his body aching.

Leaning against Sanji's back he tried to calm his shuddering breaths as he vaguely heard the rest of the men in the room panting and sounding as wrecked as Zoro felt. Numb arms still holding Sanji as he pleasure currently rolling through him was making him far too content while being surrounded by several Marines. Cock still pulsing painfully inside Sanji as he resolved to just remaining inside of his body just a little longer.

"Fucking cuffs." Sanji grumbled angrily into Lance's neck, the words barely audible.

Zoro chuckled lightly at Sanji's frustration, pressed a secretive kiss between the man's shoulder blades and then stood straight, trying to keep his head from spinning from exhaustion as he pulled himself from Sanji with an obscene pop. Though even after removing himself from Sanji his cock his still throbbed with a painfulness of the whole experience, and he carefully tucked himself back into his too-tight pants.

Now that the euphoria of his sex high was decreasing he was becoming more level headed and increasingly more jealously pissed off at the damn Marine that was still inside _his_ blond and feeling him up absently. Hooking an arm under Sanji he pulled the blond up and away from the stupid touchy Marine and deposited in on his back on the bed. The ropes were beginning to chaff Sanji's legs and the cuffs were already causing some bruising, but judging by the dazed drooling look on his face he didn't mind.

Lance looked less than pleased at being rudely ripped from his afterglow but a glare from Zoro had any and all complaints stifled. The other two Marines were just as finished; Maverick laying bonelessly on top of the blue-haired one as he gasped heavily into his shoulder. Regardless, the fact that these three had originally interrupted the private time that the he and Sanji had been looking forward to for weeks was really starting to annoy him now.

"Leave." Zoro managed, though his voice was less stable than he wished it could've been when he was supposed to be impersonating a Marine Captain. Regardless the three Marines glanced up immediately at the command, and though there was a moment of confused and dazed looks they all eventually stumbled into their clothes and left with quite murmurs.

As soon as the door clicked shut and the footsteps receded Zoro let out a grateful, heavy sigh at finally being able to drop the act. Zoro wanted out of his clothes – the already too tight clothing was now sticking to him with sweat and restraining his chest as he gasped for air – he also didn't like the fact that it was a Marine's uniform for fuck's sake. Picking up the Marine's coat he had discarded earlier he put it on with a sigh before turning back to Sanji.

Sanji was – well the only proper term would be 'fucked senseless' – officially knocked out, sprawled on the bed as he seemed to float between the border of the blissful oblivion of sleep and the land of dazed out of his fucking mind. Either way Sanji lay on the bed naked, not responding.

Zoro quickly undid all the ropes and dressed the blond – struggling with the damned buttons – and threw the unconscious man over his shoulder as he opened up the window to their room and hopped out. The green-haired man made his way down the street with relative ease as most people actually seemed to believe he was in fact a Marine Captain who had just caught a pirate – one woman even came up to congratulate him on his success.

The sails of the Thousand Sunny were soon in view – though for some reason there had been a few dead-end alleyways and forests that he hadn't remember being there on the way into town – the hulking ship rocked happily on the waves and a few crew mates could be seen running about on board.

Zoro trudged up the gangplank, and Sanji finally squirmed lightly in his hold announcing the awakening of the blond. Sanji huffed heavily before groaning, "It's coming out."

Zoro chuckled as he hopped up onto the deck and made his way past Nami who spotted the outfit and the unconscious blond and opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on. Open mouthed she spotted the cuffs, flushed beautifully and turned away with a mutter of, "That had better have been _your _allowance."

A smirk broke out on Zoro face as he made his way to the bathroom. Nami had known for a long time of his and Sanji's affairs but it was always so gratifying to knock her off her high horse. The best reaction he had ever gotten from her was when he had purposefully fucked Sanji up against the wall of the men's bunk room so that Nami could deliberately hear everything. Sanji had kicked his ass and Nami hadn't spoke to him for a week; it was awesome.

In the bathroom he locked the door and placed the blond down on the tiled floor, propped him up against the edge of the tub and began to undress himself. Marine costume discarded, and Sanji undressed as well, he hopped into the pool like tub, hooked his hands under Sanji's arms and scooped the blond up and into the hot water.

He took a seat on the underwater bench and placed Sanji in his lap as he set about scrubbing the blond clean as he lay loosely in his arms. Gently running a soapy cloth over the man's body, taking care and enjoying the quite time to clean and care for his lover in the aftermath.

"We are _never_ doing that again." Sanji growled lightly, slumping further into Zoro's arms and letting the water come up to brush against his chin, "Never."

"Sure." Zoro chuckled as he continued to scrub Sanji's front.

~The End~

A/N: So instead of dipping my toe in the proverbial pool of threesomes; I decided to run straight to the pool of orgies and jump right in. This is what happened. orz


End file.
